


Random Hamilton Oneshots

by Fandoms2135



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton POV, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms2135/pseuds/Fandoms2135
Summary: Basically a bunch of random fluff Hamilton oneshots, most of them are probably modern.





	1. Chapter 1

He hadn't meant for the night to go this way. This was the one way that Thomas hadn't expected the night to end.

It had been a terrible day for the boy. His ever so faithful girlfriend, none other than Angelica Schuyler, had went and slept with the person he despised the most, Alexander Hamilton.

His best friend, James Madison, had found him disheveled in the corner of an unused classroom.

"Hey," He had said, cautiously approaching the other boy, "What's wrong?" James asked, sitting next to his best friend.

Thomas just buried his face into his knees, trying to muffle the sobs.

"Thomas..." James asked, putting his hand on Thomas' knee, "Talk to me."

"Go away," Came the reply from the crying boy, "Please."

"C'mere," James muttered, pulling Thomas into his arms.

Thomas responded by burying his head in his friend's chest.

"Angelica?" The hesitant question came in a smaller than normal voice from the usually very loud, and opinionated, boy.

After a moment, Thomas nodded, his sobs then becoming heavier.

"I'm going to-" James didn't get to finish his threat, as the bell indicating the end of first hour rang, "I'll be back," He reassured his broken friend as he got up, leaving the room. It didn't take him long to find the eldest Schuyler. She just so happened to be at her locker, her sister's surrounding either side of her. Soon enough the youngest sister, James hadn't ever bothered to learn her name, left. Madison then proceeded to the now vacant side of the brown haired girl.

"What the hell did you do to him," He demanded, slamming his fist on the locker next to Angelica's.

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow along with the tone of her voice.

James rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid, Schuyler. Thomas, what did you do to Thomas?"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Chimed in none other than Alexander Hamilton himself.

The pieces of the puzzle fell into place in James' mind. Without being able to comprehend what he was doing, James starting yelling uncontrollably at the pair. There was a crowd, there was definitely a crowd forming, but James didn't care. He cared about how two people had hurt his best friend, one of the only people who had always been there for him.

Finally, something snapped inside of Madison, and the next thing he knew he was being pulled off of Hamilton.

James couldn't see straight, he couldn't think straight. He knew he had gave Alexander a black eye at least. He was still shouting as they were both hauled off to the principal's office.

Soon enough, both boys were sitting in front of the school principal.

"He just attacked me, no reason," Hamilton claimed when asked what happened.

James groaned, "You slept with my best friend's girlfriend," He reminded him, "That was the reason."

"Hamilton, let me speak alone with Mr. Madison for a moment," The principal requested.

Madison was the first to speak whenever they were alone, "Thomas is really upset, and I just had to do something an-"

"James, James," The principal tried to slow the boy, "Slow down. You did the right thing, standing up for a friend, you just did it in the wrong way. And I think you know that, but I do have to suspend you."

James groaned, but nodded, "Fine," He muttered, getting up to leave the room.

"Madison," The principal said as James put his hand on the door handle, "Take Thomas with you for the day, he's already had a rough enough day."

"Yes, sir," James responded quietly, "Thank you."

James slipped through the now empty hall, ending up back in the same classroom. Thomas was still there, knees still pulled to his chest, head still buried in his knees.

"Hey," James muttered as he sat back down next to the other.

Thomas didn't reply.

"Let's go," James finally suggested, standing up.

"James, I don't want to go to clas-" Thomas finally spoke, but was quickly cut off.

James shook his head, "Not to class. I can't go to class, I mean let's go back to my house."

"Why can't you go to class?" The other asked, his voice still shaky.

"Nothing big," Madison responded with a shrug, "Gave Hamilton a black eye, got suspended."

Thomas groaned, looking up at his friend, "You shouldn't have," He whispered.

"Of course I should have," James told the other, standing, "You would have done the same for me. Actually, you probably would have done worse, and you know it."

Jefferson shook his head, standing with James, "Thanks," He whispered, pulling the other boy into a hug.

James wrapped his arms tightly around the other's torso, "And either way, Hamilton's a jerk. He totally deserved it."

Thomas tried, and miserably failed, to laugh at the statement.

James let go of the other boy, pulling him out of the classroom, "C'mon. Let's go back to my place," He said.

Thomas just followed the other boy, wrapping his arms around himself as they walked through the vacant hallway.

Soon enough, Thomas was staring absentmindedly out of the passenger window of James' old, beat up Chevy truck.

James felt bad for Thomas. He kept glancing over at him, and the worry just built up in his chest, "Thomas," He tried, hesitantly, "She's not worth it."

Thomas stayed quiet, his gaze shifting to the ground.

"Thomas..." James tried again, reaching his hand over to out it on the other's knee.

Thomas slapped it off, turning to James, "Stop," He whispered, "Okay? She is more than worth it. You don't understand."

James sighed, deciding not to push him any farther.

An hour later, the boys were sprawled across James' living room couches. There was a half-eaten gallon of cookie dough ice-cream in between the boys as the TV played Dirty Dancing, (The boys' guilty pleasure) on mute.

Thomas stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, not being able to stop the tears from rolling down his face.

James couldn't take anymore of Thomas' sadness whenever he leaned over and laid next to Thomas, his arm draping over the other.

Thomas pulled James closer, starting to sob heavily into his friend's shoulder.

James didn't try and comfort the other, "I know," He muttered, rubbing Thomas' back, putting his head on top of the others, "I know, I'm sorry, Tom, I'm sorry," He tried and do everything he knew would calm Thomas down. He tried playing with the other's hair, he did everything. All while muttering random, somewhat encouraging things.

An hour later, Thomas was asleep, still holding onto James.

James kept his arms around the other boy, humming some random song as the other slept. A little while later, James was asleep.

Thomas woke up before James. He took up the opportunity to hum quietly to the other boy, a habit he had picked up from James.

James awoke a little time later, being greeted by Thomas' brown eyes, "You okay?" He asked in a soft tone.

Thomas nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think so. Not great, but better."

"It takes time," James whispered.

At three in the morning. Three in the morning was whenever it happened.

The two were still awake, awake in a delirious, sleep-deprived, state.

Everything, and anything was funny to the two.

James had gotten up to go to his kitchen. When he came back, he rolled onto the couch, his head landing in Thomas' lap. That caused the boys to break into another fit of laughter, before the room settled into comfortable silence.

"Tom..?" James asked, looking up.

"Mhm?" Was the simple response he got.

"What's the meaning of life?" James asked quietly.

Thomas thought for a minute before replying, "I guess the meaning of life's whatever you make it out to be."

"What do you want your life to mean?" James questioned.

"I-I don't know," Thomas admitted, "I don't even know where I want to go to college, or what I want to do, or anything."

"Me too," James whispered.

Thomas nodded, and for a while, they just stared at each other.

James then did the single most-daring thing he had ever done, and that was saying something. He leaned up, grabbed Thomas' chin, took a deep breath, and kissed his best friend.

Thomas tensed, he wasn't going to lie, he tensed up. But that didn't stop him from kissing James back.

After a minute, James pulled back. In their delirious state, the boys started to laugh. Awkwardly at first, then it turned into actually laughing.

"I'm sorry," James managed in between laughs.

Thomas just shook his head, "Don't be," He said, before kissing James again.

That night, Angelica was forgotten. That night, it was just James and Thomas. Nobody else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a couple of things about going to an all male high school that made it bearable.

1) There were a ton of attractive, single males.

2) There were a ton of attractive, single, gay males.

Of course, Alexander Hamilton could never find time to try and attract any of these attractive, single, gay males. He was always too busy with perfecting essays, or correcting his friend's schoolwork to bother with trying to attract boys. But Alex was too oblivious to see that a boy was right in front of him.

They shared a room. Lafayette, Mulligan, Burr, Hamilton, and Laurens, but most of the time, only four of the beds were occupied. Lafayette's bed was usually occupied by two people. Him and Hercules Mulligan. The boys had met at the beginning of freshman year, and had been almost inseparable for the next three years.

The rest of the boys, excluding Burr, weren't jealous at all. Note the sarcasm.

John Laurens had had a massive crush on Alexander Hamilton since the first time he had corrected his grammar. Hamilton had just muttered the correction, not intending for anyone to hear. Laurens had blushed and apologized, but something else was going through his mind. But Hamilton couldn't see how Laurens face flushed whenever their hands brushed. Hamilton physically couldn't see how Laurens' heart sped up whenever they locked eyes even if it was just for a moment.

Of course, all of the other boys could see it. They never told Alex, but instead just teased John relentlessly.

"Yeah, John," Hercules would tease whenever the subject of relationships would come up in class, "Enlighten us all, and tell me why you can't get a boyfriend."

From beside him, Lafayette would giggle, "Oui, mon amie, please tell."

Alexander would shake his head, and laugh, oblivious to the fact that they were teasing Laurens about him.

Laurens on the other hand would blush furiously, and put his head down, trying to ignore the words.

Over their almost four years as roommates, the boys learned that literally nothing will distract Alexander from his studies.

John was already feeling down on himself whenever he walked in on Laf and Hercules in the middle of a heavy make-out session while Alex was reading at his desk, headphones in.

John groaned, "Get a room," He told them, flopping onto his bed.

"Technically, this is a room," Hercules said with a smirk, kissing Lafayette again.

Lafayette rolled off of Herc, laying at his side, "Jaloux?" He asked, his mouth turning into the same smirk that his boyfriend was wearing.

John didn't even try to translate, instead he just flopped onto his bed, laying face down.

"What's wrong, petit John," Laf asked, his voice laced with concern. John knew this, as he only nicknamed him whenever he was genuinely concerned.

John just groaned in response.

"John.." Hercules said, "Are you alright?"

Meanwhile, Alex wasn't hearing any of this due to his music blaring.

Laurens didn't respond. Instead, he just stared into his mattress.

Lafayette and Hercules both had the same idea at the same time.

"C'mon," Hercules told Laf, dragging him out of the room, making sure to hit Alexander on his way out.

Alexander looked up from his book, finally seeing Laurens on the bed, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, taking the earbuds from his ears, and putting his book down.

John shrugged, not looking up from the mattress.

"C'mon, Laurens, talk to me," Alex urged.

"Long day," John muttered, trying to bury himself farther into the bed.

Alex got up from his desk, and moved to sit on the edge of John's bed, "What happened?" He asked gently.

"Nothing," Laurens mumbled, "Doesn't matter."

"It does matter, John, it really does," Alexander argued, putting a hand on his friends' back.

Laurens pursed his lips, "I don't want to talk about it," He whispered.

Alexander nodded, moving to hug John, "You don't have to," He assured.

John tensed at Alex's touch, glad he couldn't see the blush that was forming on him, "Thanks," He whispered.

Alex just rubbed the back of John's neck, "Laurens?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" John asked, his voice shaky.

"Can I admit something to you?" He asked.

John did his best to nod, "Of course, Alex, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

"I've had a crush on you since the first time you walked into the room," He admitted quietly.

John could have died at those words, "Can I admit something to you?"

Alex, of course, nodded, "Anything."

"I've wanted to hear you say those words since the first time you corrected my grammar," John said, turning from his previous position, to face Alexander.

Obvious relief flooded Alex's face as his mouth turned into a smile, "Then, John Laurens, will you do me the honor of letting me call you mine?" He asked, in his usual lengthy Hamilton way.

"Well, Alexander Hamilton, of course I will," Laurens responded, his mouth turning into a smile for the first time that day.

Alex responded by putting his forehead on the other's, "May I kiss you?" He asked in a soft voice.

Instead of a verbal response, Laurens reached up, took Hamilton's chin in his hand, and kissed him.

At that exact moment, Hercules and Lafayette walked back into the room.

"Get a room," Hercules all but shouted, with a grin.

At the same time, Lafayette talked, "Enfin," He muttered to Herc.

Both boys blushed more deeply than they had been.

"Did you guys know about...?" Laurens questioned, gesturing to Alex.

"Oui," Laf responded with a shrug, "Of course we did."

Hercules nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend, "We're not blind."

Aaron Burr finally decided to show up in their dorm, "Okay. I missed something," He observed the moment he walked in.

The other four couldn't help but giggle.

"Indeed, Aaron, indeed," Hamilton agreed.

"Let's just say that you're now the only one without a boyfriend," Mulligan spoke from the other side of the room.

Burr sighed, "Still not gay, guys," He told his roommates. It had been an ongoing argument between the five since they were freshmen.

"Ok, peu importe," Lafayette muttered, sitting on his bed.

Hercules took a seat next to him, "You keep telling yourself that, Burr, then maybe one day it'll be true."

That sent the room into another fit of laughter. Alexander pulled John closer, Lafayette put his hand in Hercules', Aaron pulled out his phone to prove to the boys that he had a girlfriend, and for that moment, the world stood still. All was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Hercules didn't know how Calculus was going to help him in his future, but he still had to sit through it. He was preoccupied with his design application for New York School of Design. He had gotten to the final round of interviews. He just had to ace another interview, send in a couple of his new designs plans, write an essay, and then send them two of his original designs. Seemed easy enough. However, it wasn't. He had to do all of this on top of school. It wasn't going well. He was in the middle of sketching an idea for a new line, whenever he got called on.

"What?" Hercules muttered, looking up from the sketch.

"Mr. Mulligan, if you would please tell me the answer to number ten," His very annoyed Calculus teacher said.

Almost as if God himself was looking down o him, the bell rang, indicating the end of class. Hercules scooped up his notebooks as fast as he could, and was out of that classroom before he could look back.

"Two more hours," He whispered to himself as he took his seat in the back of the history classroom.

It just so happened that his favorite person (And boyfriend) sat behind him, which made it slightly more bearable.

Lafayette appeared in the doorway, spotting the stressed out boy in the back. As quickly as he could manage, he made his way to sit behind the other. He put his hands on Hercules' shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hercules barely managed to smile at the other, "I can't think of anything," He muttered, knowing Lafayette would know exactly what he was speaking of.

"You'll think of something," Lafayette assured, his accent thick. He moved one of his hands to intertwine it with one of Hercules'.

Hercules couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

John, Alex, and Aaron all walked into the room, taking their seats around the pair.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Alex asked, taking out his textbook.

Lafayette nodded, while Hercules shook his head.

"I can't," Hercules muttered, "I have to figure out a damn design."

Aaron groaned, taking Mulligan's sketch book from him, "We're tired of hearing about this college," He told him.

Hercules grabbed for his notebook, but the bell rang. Aaron walked off with his sketchbook, causing Hercules to cuss him under his breath.

Lafayette removed his hand from Hercules, putting his hands back on the other's shoulders.

Hercules put his arms on his desk, burying his face in his arms.

Lafayette just continued to rub his shoulders through it all.

Luckily, history was the last class they had.

Hercules slept through it, trying to make up for the sleep he lost each night.

Luckily, they had done nothing in the class, and nobody had noticed his unconsciousness.

Hercules had jumped at the sound of the bell, and Lafayette handed him his notebook, "Aaron gave it back to me, but they really don't want to hear about this application anymore." Laf informed, taking one of Mulligan's hands.

Hercules took the notebook, "Sorry," He grumbled, letting Lafayette drag him through the near empty hallway.

Lafayette led Hercules to his car, helping him into the passengers seat, "Sleep, mon amour, you deserve it," He kissed Herc's temple before going to the driver's seat. He put his hand on Mulligan's for a minute before starting the car.

By the time they were at Laf's house, Hercules was out cold in the passengers side.

Lafayette hated to wake the other, but he couldn't let him sleep in a car.

"C'mon, mon cher," Lafayette whispered to Hercules as he woke the other, "My bed's close."

Hercules woke, nodding, "I can't sleep, Laf, I have to design something," He argued.

"No, mon amour, you need to sleep until Alex, Burr, and Laurens get here," Lafayette argued, taking one of his hands.

Hercules groaned, but decided not to argue with the Frenchman. He let Lafayette lead him to his bed, practically collapsing onto it.

Lafayette smiled, laying on top of Hercules, "Sleep, love, sleep."

Hercules didn't need to be told twice. He was asleep in two minutes flat.

Lafayette kissed Herc's temple, "I love you, mon cher," He whispered, falling asleep on his boyfriend's chest.

Two hours later, the other three were banging on Laf's front door.

"Hold on," Lafayette muttered, grudging to the door. He unlocked it, letting the other boys into the building.

"Thanks for keeping us waiting," Alexander said sarcastically, stepping into the house.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "Make yourself at home, I'm going to wake up Hercules."

"You got him to sleep?" Aaron asked, genuinely surprised.

Lafayette shrugged, "More like I forced him," He admitted, walking out of the room.

"Mon cher," Laf whispered to Hercules, shaking him slightly, "Wake up."

Hercules groaned, opening his eyes, "Laf," He muttered.

"Oui, mon amour?" Lafayette responded, taking one of Mulligan's hands.

"I figured it out," Hercules responded, sitting up.

Lafayette furrowed his brow, tilting his hand, "Figured what out?'

"My design," Hercules responded, a smile breaking onto his face, "I've got it."

Lafayette kissed Herc's forehead, "I knew you would figure it out, mon cher."

"Lafffffff," The boys heard John whine from the living room, "You're taking too long."

Hercules laughed, taking the French's hand, walking into the room where the others resided.

"Took ya long enough," Aaron muttered, rolling his eyes in a joking way.

"Well, my friend, you'll be happy to know that I have figured out my design idea." Hercules assured the other.

Burr's face fell in surprise, "You mean that we don't have to listen to you obsess over it anymore?" He asked, almost in relief.

Hercules rolled his eyes, "No, Aaron, you do not."

"Will you two shut up so we can watch this movie?" Alexander asked, wrapping an arm around Laurens.

John smiled, but shook his head, "Alex, be nice," He commanded.

"No, mon ami, Alex is right," Lafayette interjected as he started the movie they had been intending to watch. He snuggled into Hercules' side, watching him sketch away.

It's safe to say that Hercules Mulligan easily got into the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Whenever you turned eighteen, you acquired the first word's your soulmate would say to you tattooed somewhere on your body.

James Madison had been waiting for this day since he was fifteen, the last time he had even attempted having a relationship. He woke up that day, and the first thing he did was examined every visible inch of his skin. At last, he found the words he was looking for, 'Oh my God, sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry,' the little words read.

James huffed, that could be anybody anywhere. He tried to put the sentence in the back of his mind as he prepared for yet another horrific day of school. All that day, people stared at him, trying to find the words that had been inked onto his skin. He kept his head down, and tried to avoid talking to anybody. The last thing he wanted was for his soulmate to be somebody at that hell hole.

Thomas Jefferson had had his tiny words inked onto his skin for many years now. He was a sophomore at the College of William and Mary still searching for his other half. It was like every other student had found their perfect match, except for Thomas. He sulked around campus, rolling his eyes constantly at the couples that crowded the place. Even in class, he sat by himself in the back, glaring at the happy couples together.

The words didn't make sense to him, 'No, you're fine.' What? Anybody could say those words to him, literally anybody could be his soulmate. That scared Thomas more than anything.

At the end of the year, James was touring college options in Virginia. He wanted to go to New York, but to appease his parents, he looked at campuses around home. He walked alone, having opted not to go on a tour. They were too crowded, too annoying for his taste. He took in the details of the buildings, noting the students rushing from class to class. Everything there was too busy, too serious for James' taste. He wanted to go somewhere not bustling with life, he wanted to go school where his education was the main priority. He sat on a bench, leaning to look at the sky. He sighed, taking in the blue hues of the sky. College was too scary, too much for him to handle. He wanted to be told what to do with his life, where to go, like his life had been for the past eighteen years.

James finally looked up, deciding he might need to finish walking around. He wrapped his arms around himself, putting his head down. He bit his lip as he walked, being pulled back into reality. He was knocked back a little ways, a pair of strong arms steadying him.

The boy who had ran into him looked as startled as he had, "Oh my God," The boy apologized quickly, letting go of James almost immediately, "Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry."

James' hurt skipped a beat, and his face flushed. He didn't know what to do, what to say, so naturally he said the first words that came to mind, "No, you're fine."

Thomas went to walk away, but froze upon realizing what the boy had just said. He put his hand over his mouth, walked over to James, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him.

Without a cue, or a word, James automatically kissed the boy who he hadn't caught his name back, "James," He whispered, once he pulled back from the kiss.

Thomas must have looked confused, because James felt obligated to explain.

"J-James," He managed to stutter out, "I-I'm James."

Thomas nodded, releasing his grip on the poor boy, "Thomas," He said, holding out his hand, "Thomas Jefferson."

James shook Thomas' hand, suddenly feeling self-consious under Thomas' gaze. He turned his own gaze to the ground, studying the bricks on the sidewalk.

"Sorry about that rather blunt introduction," Thomas apologized, continuing to look down at James. Had he expected his 'soulmate' to be a guy? No. Had a little part of him been hoping it would be? Hell yes. Especially the boy who was standing in from of him. James was just too perfect in Thomas' eyes. The way his eyes had lit up whenever Thomas had talked to him, his small size, everything and anything about him.

It took everything James had in him not to laugh, "It's fine, enjoyed it," He assured the other boy, still not looking up at the older boy.

Thomas did laugh, titling James' chin up to look at him, "You're allowed to look at me, you know that right?" He asked, giving the younger boy a smile, "I'm not going to bite, I'm not going to harm you in any way. Ever."

James blushed, finally letting his eyes meet Thomas', "Promise?" He whispered, realizing how much of an idiot he must have sounded like.

All Thomas did was reached down to kiss the other boy, before letting his forehead meet James', "I promise on everything I have that I will never do anything, ever, to harm you."

"Aren't you late for something?" James asked quietly, remembering the words that Thomas had first uttered.

The look of realization dawned on Thomas' face as he realized James' words were true. He quickly shook it off, shaking his head along with it, "No, it's fine, I don't have to be there."

"No, go to whatever it is," James urged. Even if he wanted to get to know Thomas better, wanted to spend more time with him, he didn't want to be the reason that Thomas missed something important.

Thomas reached down, taking James' hand. He shrugged, "It's not important," He promised, "Missing one day won't do anything to my grade. I'll be fine."

James still felt guilty, but he had already figured out that arguing with Thomas wouldn't work. He nodded, his gaze returning to the brick walkway.

Thomas kissed the top of James' head, before putting his own chin on top of his head, letting James continue to stare at the ground, "Why are you so nervous, love? Is this not what you wanted?"

"No, no, no, no," James immediately started in, "That's not what I meant at all," He was getting flustered, and he had to take a breath before continuing talking, "I don't know. I just didn't ever think I would find you, and now that I have, what do I do?" He asked quietly, "I don't want to go to school here, Thomas, I just don't. But I don't want to go to New York, and you hate me, or anything."

"Shh," Thomas urged, pulling James closer, "I don't care where you are, I don't care how far away you are from me. I will always be here whenever you get back. I promise," Saying these words to a boy he had just met were a little bizarre, but he knew every word that was coming out of his mouth was true. Was honest.

James didn't respond, instead he just let himself fall into Thomas' grip. He relaxed in the elder's grip, he let himself breathe in Thomas' scent, get used to everything about him.

It didn't matter how far apart they were, how long they went without seeing each other, they were always there to welcome the other home. After all, they were meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

John knew he was screwed the minute Alexander called him. The only time his boyfriend ever called him was either whenever he was a) bored with his friends, that only happened twice or b) whenever he got lost trying to find wherever John was. He was helping one of his brothers move into his dorm at the fancy private school that he was attending whenever he got the call.

This story, however, starts many months before.

'I mean, I guess there could be worse people,' John had muttered as him and Alexander were partnered together for science labs.

Alex slinked over to his new seat next to Laurens, a smirk settled upon his face, "Hi," He said, sitting.

Ever since they had met in middle school, Alexander and John had had a rocky history. To make it short, they hated each other for most of that time.

However, John had been raised polite, and that was exactly what he intended to be, "Hi," He muttered back, refusing to let his gaze leave the paper in front of him.

They soon got used to each other, and John actually started to look forward to seeing Alexander each day. But he would never admit it.

John denied the crush he had developed on the brown haired boy until the day he got the first Snapchat.

Alexander Hamilton is typing...

Whenever those four words appeared on his screen, John almost died. Alexander had never made an effort to talk to him, especially not out of school. When he finally plucked up the courage to see what Hamilton had said, he realized how actually screwed he was.

"Hey," Was all the message said, but it was enough for John.

That's how it went for a month. John waited by his phone for Alex to message him back, and he felt nothing better than when he finally got a response. For the first time in a long time, it felt like somebody actually cared about John.

Every smile in class, every text, anything he got from Alexander made him feel important, loved almost.

And everything changed one day.

John had forced Lafayette to go to meet Alex with him whenever it all happened. Alexander was talking to one of his friends from another school while John and Laf stood awkwardly by themselves.

"Hey, John," Alexander said as he approached the boys.

"Yeah?" Lauren's answered as he turned around.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Of course," John answered simply, but inside he was bursting.

Alexander then left, leaving Laurens and Lafayette to celebrate alone.

Lafayette told everyone; John's mom, his mom, John's friends, John's siblings, Alexander's friends, everyone. It was clear to everyone that he was more than happy for his friend.

They started dating on a Monday, that Sunday, Lafayette convinced Laurens to ask Hamilton if he wanted to go the movies with Laurens, Laf, and some girl that Lafayette had met a couple of days before.

So, they went. That was the first time Alexander held Laurens' hand, after much hinting from Lafayette, if I might add.

Alexander lost a bet, and dyed his hair what he called 'blonde', it was what John called yellow.

He was at a loss for words whenever he saw it for the first time.

"You like it?" Alexander asked with a smile.

John tried to return the smile as convincingly as he could, "It's... not what I was expecting," He admitted.

Alexander didn't seem to realize how much John hated it.

"You're still cute," John assured him multiple times whenever he finally admitted how much he wanted Alexander's hair to go back to it's natural color.

It was summer now, meaning the boys didn't see each other nearly as much as they had during school. However, every free second either of them had went to talking to the other.

The first week of freedom from school, they hung out with Lafayette at his house. Everything was going as perfectly as John could have imagined.

They didn't see each other again for about two weeks. John was in St. Louis with his family whenever he got the first text.

Alexander is typing...

'I miss you', John practically dropped his phone reading that.

Of course he replied with the only thing he could think to respond with:

'I miss you too..'

The next came whenever he was asleep.

'I love you'

They hung out the following day whenever John got back.

It was the first time Alexander had been to the Laurens' house, and John had decided he would show him around the property.

"I'll take you up the hill," John assured, making it sound like 'the hill' was a much bigger deal than what it was. 'The hill' was nothing more than a hill you could walk on in the woods of the property, but all of John's friends loved it. As it was in the woods, it was filled with thorns and spiderwebs, everything you would expect.

"Why don't you let me go first?" Hamilton suggested, going to step in front of John, but the other refused.

He stepped in front of Alexander, starting to climb before his boyfriend could, "It's my house, I can lead," He assured, and he did so.

They got to the peak of the hill whenever it all went downhill, quite literally. John was on the top, waiting for Alexander to catch up whenever Alex lost his footing.

He slid down the hill, on his stomach, grabbing at everything until he finally found a branch that was stable enough to hold him.

John watched, his eyes wide and mouth gaping, until him and Alex locked eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for several seconds before John lost it.

"It's not funny," Alex argued, still laying in the dirt.

John couldn't form a sentence, but instead just kept laughing.

Hamilton huffed, rolling his eyes at the boy above him.

"Hang on," John finally managed, "I'll come rescue you." And he did. They continued upon the trail, laughing and talking until they finally had to track back up the mound. By the time they reached the top, they were both a mess.

Alexander falling down that hill was one of John's favorite memories of the two of them.

It was another two weeks or so before they saw each other again, once again with Lafayette. They went bowling this time, and to say the least, they all sucked.

John finally found something he could beat Alex at whenever him and Laf tied for first place with a very high score of 87.

Alex's parents had told him to be home at 11, and he didn't intend to be any sooner. They drove around for at least an hour, and John for the first time saw Alexander let loose. He sang every song, dancing along with it, probably making the entire neighborhood hate them.

That was John's favorite memory of Alexander.

Once again, about two weeks later they saw each other at the local fair. They lived in a fairly small community, so the fair was nothing more than funnel cakes and livestock. However, Alex was staying with some friends who had to stay with their animals, and Laurens was there for the auctioning off of the animals. The Laurens family was a top contributor to the auction, and John went with his father every year.

They sat and talked for hours. Little did John know, that was the last time he would hang out with his boyfriend.

They saw each other for short amounts of time between practices, and they decided it would get better whenever school started. That was the exact opposite of what happened.

School for them started on a Wednesday, for whatever reason. Alexander didn't really talk to Laurens the first day, but John just shook it off. That was until Alexander wouldn't respond to his messages anymore. They still went through their routine everyday, good morning texts, some more during the day, and I love you texts at night.

The most John could get out of Alexander was six Snapchats each day.

By Friday, John was starting to worry.

'Remember whenever you used to like me, yeah that was fun.' John texted Alexander that Friday before school.

Alexander, of course, found this ridiculous, and assured John that he still wanted to be in their relationship, 'if you ever feel like that, just tell me and we can talk it out,'

Those were basically the only messages John got from Alexander that day.

At about eleven on Friday, John had had enough..

'Tell me if I need to give up. Tell me if you rather be with somebody else. Tell me if you're tired of me. I feel like you're not trying. I want you to tell me what I'm doing wrong; I want you to tell me what I need to fix. I want you to talk to me even if it isn't what I want to hear. All I've gotten so far is that you don't care anymore. Please actually try to make this work, because this is just making me upset and paranoid.'

Alexander's only response was that they needed to communicate more, but he assured John he still loved him more than anything.

The next day, John stayed locked in his room for a majority of the day. He tried again with Alexander, telling him that all the not talking was just making him feel like he wasn't good enough anymore. Alex, once again, assured him that he still wanted to be with him.

John went to Lafayette's that night, and they stayed up late trying to figure out what was up with Alex.

They concluded that he was just stressed out, and that they'd be okay.

'Goodnight, I love you'

'I love you too'

Sunday is the day where our story began.

Alexander had said one thing to him all day, 'Morning'.

'I love you?' John had tried 'I'm sorry' He tried next. Nothing worked until about five whenever he was helping his father assemble some shelf or something, that is when he got the call. His heart dropped immediately seeing the name on the screen. He left the dorm, standing in the hallway, looking out a window, "Hello?" He said, his voice small.

The other line was silent for several seconds, so John just hung up. Several seconds later, Alex called him again. John answered with a hello once again.

"John?" Alexander's voice said from the other end.

"Yeah?" John responded, his heart beating faster than ever before.

Alexander voice was unsure as he talked, "Look, I don't think we're a good fit," And he went on with shit for about two more seconds before John hung up, not wanting to let Alex hear him cry, and not wanting to hear Alex's voice anymore.

He stared out of the window, tears silently dripping down his face for several seconds before full on sobs endorsed his features. He slid down a wall, trying to figure out what he had done so wrong.

It didn't get any better for him.

He felt terrible, like he wasn't worth anything.

'Are you okay?' Laf had asked him.

'I guess I have to be, it's not like I can change his mind,' He had replied, tears covering his phone screen, 'Y'know what hurts the most? He told me he loved me less than twelve hours ago.'

That night, Alexander posted on his snapchat story, '11:11 ES' with a heart.

It didn't hit John for several more days that Alex was posting about another person on his story the same day he broke up with him, from that moment on, he no longer loved Alex and wanted him back, he hated him more than he had before.

John cried every day that week, trying to figure out what he could do to win him back, what he could have done differently.

The next Sunday, John decided he was done being sad over Alex (At least in public), and that he wasn't worth it. But every time he posted something about this new person, John's heart broke a little more, trying to figure out why that wasn't still him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a lot different than my normal happy and upbeat one shots, but I was recently broken up with by a boy and this is kind of the story of how that happened. This doesn't go into a lot of the detail that I could have, I've just been really sad about it, and I don't know why I decided to write this....yeah, I'll try to go back to happier stuff soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Continued from last 'chapter'. Just things I've wanted to say, but I'm too big of a wimp to. Some of this is true, but he hasn't confronted me or anything. Just some thing's I want to say to him*

Life had become hell for John, to say the least. He went through the motions at school, at home, but nothing felt the same anymore.

Everyday day that he woke up and didn't tell Alexander good morning made his heart break a little more. He tried to act like he was over it, he tried to act like he had went from heartbroken to angry, but it was all an act he put up so Lafayette wouldn't bitch at him for being sad.

He made comments under his breathe anytime Alexander did something that made him relatively mad, but he didn't actually say anything to him.

He even went as far as saying he hated 'ES' (Elizabeth Schuyler), even though he didn't actually know her. He knew that she was rich, that all the boys wanted to be with her, but he had never actually talked to her. But if she was the reason that Alexander broke up with him, John didn't like her. True, her and her family had just moved to the area, and it was possible she hadn't known about the two, but he didn't really care.

John was in what the school called the 'pep band', meaning the band, but they played at the sporting events. Every Friday night, John was stuck playing at the football games, right in front of none other than Eliza and Alexander. They were all over each other, smiling, laughing, hands everywhere. John was never more relieved whenever the game was over. He cried harder than he had in almost a week that night.

One day John was walking to class whenever Alex and Eliza were right where he needed to walk. He sighed, biting the inside of his lip before speaking, "One of us has to move," He started, finally working up the courage to look at them, "And it's not going to be me."

Alexander didn't say anything as he led the girl out of John's way.

Lafayette would do subtle things to Alex, 'accidentally' run into him in the hall, whisper things (not usually about Alex) whenever he walked past him, all kind of things that made Alexander crazy.

One day after school, Alex finally lost it.

"What the hell is your problem?" He confronted John, and John just kept walking, "Seriously? I get it, I broke up with you, but you don't have the right to act like this."

"You didn't have the right to break up with me less than a day after telling me you loved me, so I guess we're even," John retorted.

Alex practically growled at the other's words, "Oh, whatever."

John didn't respond, instead just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Y'know, most people just get over i-"

John cut Alexander off, turning to face him, "There are things you don't know about me."

"I know everything about you," Alexander challenged.

John shook his head, "You don't know shit about me."

"Like what?" Alex coaxed an eyebrow, "Please, enlighten me."

_'Like how there are days I don't want to come to school, because you're extremely loud and I don't want to hear your voice._

_How some days I don't answer Laf, because all I want to do is be miserable._

_How I swallow my pride, and I deal with it every time I see you with her._

_How I have resisted the urge to actually talk to you, so that I don't get more attached._

_How I've considered blocking you, and her, on Snapchat so that I don't have to watch how much you like her._

_How sometimes I see old pictures of us, and I break down._

_How I can't walk in my woods anymore, because they just remind me of you._

_How I've considered quitting band, because I don't want to see you with her more than I have to._

_How sometimes I lay awake at night, staring at my ceiling, wondering where I went wrong._

_How whenever people ask me how I'm doing, I smile and pretend like I'm okay, but all I can think about is you._

_How nobody wants to be around me anymore, because all I can talk about is you._

_How I can't watch_ _baseball with my family anymore, because it reminds me too much of you._

_How I can't listen to certain songs anymore, because they remind me of the night we just drove around._

_How sometimes people ask you something about yourself, and I can still answer it before you get the chance._

_How I still have that shirt I made you in the front of my closet, because I don't have to heart to get rid of it._

_How I feel like you and your friends' all hate me, and it kills me._

_How I feel dead inside anymore._

_How every time I think about anything, it always comes back to you._

_How my friends tell me how happy you look, and I wonder why she's so much better than me._

_How I take one look at her, and realize exactly why you did it, but I refuse to believe that you had a valid reason._

_How I still can't grasp why you promised me you loved me a day before you broke up with me._

_How I don't go outside, because I don't feel like getting out of bed most days._

_How I still love you more than anything, but I can't tell you, because you have her._

_How I'm jealous of her, because I know the look you give her._

_How I know that look, because it's the same way you used to look at me._

_How I know I didn't deserve you, but I still feel we should be together._

_How I know I should hate you, because you screwed me over, but I would take you back in a heartbeat.'_

Instead of saying any of those things, however, John recited something he had screenshot from Instagram a while before, "You know how when you're in a car and it's pouring down rain, you go under a bridge and everything stops. Everything goes silent and it's almost peaceful. Then you finally get from under the bridge, and everything hits you a little harder than before. **You were my bridge** ," John whispered before turning, leaving before Alexander could see him cry.


	7. Chapter 7

It's his loss’ John had heard those words more times than he could count, but they never seemed to be true. He tried to remind himself every day when waking up that Alexander wasn't worth all of his sadness, but it felt like he was lying to himself- Alexander was worth every bit of it. 

 

It had been almost a month since they broke up- John knew that he should have been over it by then, but it was like every time he thought he'd be okay, a new wave of missing Alex washed over him. Some days were better than others, but some days he would sit in his bedroom and stare at the ceiling. 

 

Alexander didn't seem to notice how much he had broke John, and John wasn't sure if he wanted him to or not. Alex went about his life, and as John’s luck went, both Alexander and Eliza got on homecoming court. They had announced that, and John knew that they'd walk out together, and he'd be forced to see how easy he was to replace once again. 

 

Of course, Lafayette was being no help, only telling John to get over it. 

 

“It was three months in high school,” He would say everyday while rolling his eyes, “Just get over it, move on, find another boy.” That, as John knew, would be easier said than done. 

 

Each day he tried to let go of Alex a little more, but each day it didn't work. He went through the motions with a smile on his face, but he didn't feel alive anymore. He felt like he was a dead soul in a moving body. Everything he did was because of Alexander, and that wasn't good. 

 

Love was brought up in English class one day, and John shrunk in his chair. From beside him, Laf gave him a small smile, but John decided to just zone out instead. 

 

‘Summarize your perspective on love-at your age- in one word’ the teacher had instructed, and then she had started randomly selecting people to give her their word, and an explanation on why they chose that particular word. 

 

John prayed that she would just look over him, but sure enough, that didn't work. 

 

“John,” She had said, and John wanted nothing more than to die at that moment. 

 

Sure enough, John’s heart didn't stop, and he was forced to answer. 

 

“Unnecessary,” He mumbled, his eyes not leaving his desk. 

 

The teacher looked almost confused, John was normally so upbeat, “And your explanation?” She asked.

“Love at such a young age is unnecessary,” He continued, “Because at this age, there's no real future for any of us. It's more than likely just going to end in heartbreak, so why bother?” He managed. 

 

Alexander from behind him obviously wouldn't stand for that, “I disagree,” He said, earning a groan from John and several other people in the class, “Just because you can't find a stable relationship, John, doesn't mean that some of these relationships won't last.” 

 

A collective gasp ran through the room, and John shrunk even more in his chair. Lafayette, however, wasn't going to stand for it.

 

“You're right, Alexander,” He started, turning to face the boy he had listened to John cry about all those times before, “Some of these relationships might last, just not any of yours. You might have this girl of yours fooled for right now, but soon enough she'll see how much better she could do.” 

 

Another gasp ran through the room as Alexander stood up

Is that so, Gilbert?” He mocked the other’s accent, this caused Laf to stand, “You can insult me all you want, but it's not going to get you my girlfriend aft-“

 

Lafayette laughed, crossing his arms, “Oh, Alexander, if I wanted your girlfriend, I would already have her.” 

 

Before Alexander could react, the bell rang, and John was the first one out of the room. 

 

“Thanks,” He muttered to Lafayette as he caught up to him, but after that he stopped paying attention the Laf’s rambling, and the other kid’s stares. 

 

John knew he shouldn't have still felt that way about Alexander. He knew he shouldn't have still cried about him, or obsessed over why this Eliza girl was so much better than him, but he couldn't stop it. Alex was worth all of it, the pain, the tears, the sleepless nights. The small hope that John hated admitting he still had- the small hope that Alex still loved him kept him going. 

 

I wish more than anything I could give you a happy ending, but that's not real life. Real life isn't Rachel and Ross on and off again until they realize they love each other. Real life is one person being fine, and the other being miserable. And I wish it wasn't- I wish I could write this to where Alexander realizes he was wrong, and he still loves Laurens, and everything would be alright, but that would be lying to you. I wish I could write it that way, after all, that would mean I got my happy ending, but that's not how life goes. So, this is the end of this storyline, I'm sorry if you wanted love, but this is heartbreak- and it sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter just to conclude. I know it's short, but I knew it wasn't going to have its happy ending, so I decided I'd just end the storyline now. Thank you everyone for reading it


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth Schuyler had just been dumped for the second time in three months, and it sucked. Every night, she lied in bed, staring at the ceiling above her. Wondering where she went wrong, wondering how she could get him back. Once again, however, our story begins long before.

June 18th, Eliza had been home alone all day. Parents gone, siblings away, she sat watching Mean Girls until Angelica finally arrived home.

"Let's do something," Eliza insisted as soon as her sister was through the door, "Something fun."

Angelica shrugged off her shoes, "Sorry, I'm going to some big party with Ash tonight, you can come though."

Eliza groaned, "Who else will be there?"

"I don't know, a bunch of people I guess."

"People we know?"

"Nope," Angelica responded, her voice as happy and as perky as usual.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Then no."

It didn't take much convincing to get Eliza to go.

An hour later, they were at some strangers house surrounded by people they didn't know. Angelica's boyfriend quickly arrived and Eliza was stuck following them around at a safe distance away. She was in the shadows whenever she first saw him.

"Angelica," She whispered to her sister, "Angelica," She repeated, slightly louder than before.

Her sister turned around, "What?"

"Who is that?" She asked, nodding discreetly in the boys' direction.

Angelica and her boyfriend, John, both had the same response, "No."

Eliza rolled her eyes, but he wasn't put out of her mind. She did have a boyfriend, but there was a part of her that knew that it wasn't going well. The night drug on, she made eye contact with the mysterious man and for the next several weeks she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Who was that?" Eliza finally asked Angelica again three weeks after the party.

Angelica raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"The mysterious party boy," Eliza responded, her voice smaller than normal.

"No," Angelica repeated.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Who is he?"

"He thought you were cute, asked who you are, of course all we told him was no."

"Angelica. Who. Is. It?" Eliza repeated

Angelica sighed, "Alexander Hamilton, why?"

"No reason," She responded quietly, "Just wondering."

And she kept wondering about him at least once a week until August 13th when she got broken up with the first time. She was heartbroken, and for the next two months she was heartbroken until once day she texted her best friend two words.

'Alexander Hamilton'

It was a foolproof plan, him and his off and on girlfriend had just ended it again, and he seemed really sad about it.

"Why's your little friend all sad?" Eliza asked John one night as she looked through Alex's Snapchat story.

"Why are you talking to him?" John demanded.

Eliza scoffed, "I'm not, I just have his Snapchat," That was technically true. She hadn't talked to him, just stalked all of his social media's.

One night, Eliza, John, and Angelica were all together. Angelica was studying for a test and she yelled at the other two anytime they would talk, so Eliza went with John for a drive. They went through the small town they lived in, and John pointed out everybody he knew.

"And that's Alexander Hamilton," He said, nodding towards the car coming in their direction.

"He has a nice car," Eliza said to herself.

John rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because you think that he's cute."

"Maybe I do, so what?"

"No," John said, and once again she heard the whole 'he's just in it for the sex, he's a player, it'll be two weeks,' lecture again.

Eliza didn't care, Eliza never cared. As she always said, "I don't know why you people waste your energy telling me what to do, I'm going to do whatever I want." She wanted that boy, and she was going to get him.

Well, them not talking was technically true until October 6th.

"It happened!" Eliza exclaimed to all of her friends, "He actually messaged me."

The girls all shrieked in excitement and they spent their whole night doing what girls do, getting overly excited about something that has a very small chance of working out.

Then it happened. He moved schools.

Eliza almost fainted whenever he walked into her biology class.

"That's him," She whispered to one of her friends.

So, they talked every second they could, in person and on the phone, and slowly by slowly she fell in love with him. Dramatic, yes, but true, yes.

'I think I like you' Alexander said one night.

'Of course you do, I'm great,' Eliza responded in a sheer moment of panic.

Somehow her awkwardness made its way into his heart, and on October 31st he finally asked her out.

It was the best Halloween Eliza had had in a long time.

From babe to babygirl to honey, Alexander never failed to have a pet name on the spot to make Eliza smile.

It was great, sunshine and happiness, 'I love you's,' until November 8th. (Short time period, I know)

November 8th, Eliza fell down a hole of Alex's ex girlfriend, Maria Reynolds, Twitter.

"I've never talked to this girl and she's throwing shade at me on Twitter," Eliza complained to Angelica, "Look at these, 'when I see my ex with 'my replacement', honey I'm way prettier than you. Dream on. Look at this one, 'But you two are just 'best friends lmaoooooo' What the hell? These just go on and on. I've never talked to this girl."

November 9th, apparently Angelica had had enough of Eliza's complaining and messaged Maria and Maria messaged Eliza.

"Hey, girl," Eliza read to Angelica, "Who the hell calls someone they've never talked to girl?" She continued to read the ridiculously long message, and the highlights of that message consisted of the constant saying how much she still loved Alexander, "Who the hell tells their ex-boyfriend's girlfriend that they still love him, a psychopath, that's who."

To keep it short, November 10th he broke up with her.

It broke her heart

Maria messaged her to see if she was okay, of course she said she was and they talked. Talked like friends.

'I think I'm going to message him," Eliza said

'It'll just piss him off, don't,' Maria insisted.

But Eliza did what Eliza wanted.

November 12th, she messaged him and to keep this part of the story short, they talked. They talked everyday until November 21st.

Eliza posted a picture of him on her story and Maria screenshotted it. So, Eliza asked why she did and Maria did everything to avoid her question, so Eliza went to Alexander.

To once again keep my story short, Alex admitted that him and Maria were talking again 'as friends'.

Let's just say, Alex never responded to Eliza's messages again.

Once again, Eliza was heartbroken over him. She cried for days, spent her entire family Thanksgiving crying, and nobody was being any help.

Over the next few weeks Eliza and Maria talked more, they became pretty good friends. Maria and Alex were talking again, and it broke Eliza's heart more.

Then John told Eliza something that should have pissed her off, but for whatever reason, it just made her want him back more.

"Yeah, he was talking to you and Maria and some other girl. He kissed one of the other two, but I don't know which."

Eliza was broken. That's where our story began. Two weeks after they stopped talking, Alex and Maria were back together and Maria completely cut Eliza out of her life.

"She's a lot smarter than I gave her credit for," Eliza told Angelica one day as they came home from school, "She talked to me until I stopped giving her information she needed and she got what we both wanted. She's smart in a deceitful kind of way, y'know"

Eliza wanted him back, she needed him back, but she couldn't get him back. No matter what she did, Alex and Maria were together, whether she wanted them to be or not. She lost her appetite and only ate because she knew she had to, she only laughed whenever she knew she was suppose to, she lived in her own misery, and she couldn't escape it. No matter how hard she tried. And that was the worst part, she wanted him and she wanted to get over him but neither were happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to this story and I could go into way more detail, but this story is just a mess as it is and I'm sorry it's all over the place, but I just needed to write it out and i know it's dramatic but i dont really care. But yeah. I promise one day I'll get back to the happy mushy stuff


	9. Chapter 9

It all started the summer that Theodosia started working at the local pool. This story, however, isn't about Theodosia, it's a messy, messy story. Let's get started.

'I'm coming over,' Theo texted her best friend, Angelica one night in July, 'I've got so much to tell you.'

Shortly after, Theodosia was on the floor of her bedroom telling the Schuyler the events of the day, "So I was working the gate today, and some boys kept coming in and out and," She said, pulling a torn piece of notebook paper out of her purse. There was a phone number scribbled on the back of the piece of paper.

"Is he cute?" Angelica asked, examining the piece of paper.

Theodosia smiled, "Look up his Instragram, I think he is."

He was VERY cute if Angelica did say so herself.

Over the course of the next several days, Theodosia and this boy, who apparently just went by 'Lafayette', talked day in and day out.

During dinner one night, Angelica got a call.

"Come to the park and meet Laf with me," Was the first thing out of Theo's mouth, "I don't want to go alone."

Angelica had a horrible problem with agreeing to whatever anyone wanted her to do and ended up going.

It was an awkward experience, to say the least. Lafayette was every bit as attractive as she expected him to do, but Angelica didn't really like him. At all.

A week later, however, she ended up back at the same spot with Theodosia and Laf.

Angelica had learned that her sister, Eliza's, boyfriend, Alexander, was friends with Lafayette. Whenever she brought him up, Lafayette ended up going on and on about the stupid things that he would do with Alex whenever they saw each other. However, during this time, Angelica got called a buzzkill multiple times, many of those times by Theo.

"Sitting on the couch and watching Netflix all night is fun," She promised Angelica later whenever they were back in the safety of Theodosia's house, "I just wanted to seem not boring."

Angelica nodded along, but inside she was DEEPLY annoyed. From then on out, her and Lafayette didn't get along. They would glare at each other whenever they saw each other in public, Theodosia forced Angelica to add him on Snapchat and in that process he told her she was a "fucking bitch that nobody actually liked". That's where they were in their relationship. That was until the school Angelica and Theodosia went to played Laf's school in basketball. The girls were both cheerleaders and had been dreading this game since the beginning of season.

The cheerleaders were practicing whenever the Laf's school's boys ran onto the court.

"I made eye contact," Angelica yelled to Theodosia while they were getting ready for the game. The night went by fine, they didn't talk. They didn't even make eye contact after that.

The night went fine until about 2 a.m.

Angelica woke up to three snapchats. Two from two people she talked to regularly and one from somebody she hadn't talked to in months: Lafayette.

The snap message read, 'Hey, whenever you wake up, I have something I want to tell you,"

Angelica rolled her eyes as she responded, 'What?'

Half an hour later, Angelica had forgotten about it until she got the next message.

'Nothing, I just wanted to say that you're really freaking cute'

Angelica read the message over and over. Had she read that right? The boy who just months before had called her a bitch was calling her cute? 'We hated each other, I don't know if you remember that or not, but we did' She replied.

'I know and I'm sorry, I should have never said anything that I did'

'So what do you want here?' Angelica asked, the boy's intentions still very fuzzy in her mind.

'I think we could have something here and if you'll let me I think that I might be able to win you over,' came the reply

'You're very confident in your ability,' Angelica replied, finding herself smiling at the screen.

The reply came almost immediately, 'It's because I think that we really do have something here'

Before Angelica responded, however, she texted Alexander, "On a scale of Hercules Mulligan to John Laurens (the local fuckboy) how bad of an idea would Lafayette be?' She asked

'I don't know' Was the only thing Alex could come up with.

'Fine. I'll let you try then.' She said whenever she finally respond to Lafayette.

'Really?'

'Since you're so confident, yes.'

That's how it all started. Just some words, Angelica never would have thought that this would be one of the BIGGEST mistakes she would make.

Angelica had a game that night, but Theodosia couldn't come.

As they waited for the bus, Lafayette was doing on of the first things that would make Angelica fall for her.

'I couldn't stop staring at you last night,' He said.

The other girls on the squad noticed her smiling and forced her to fess up.

"That's the boy from last night," One of them said, looking at the image on Angelica's screen.

"Get it, Angie," Another said.

'I'm serious,' Laf's next message said, 'I saw you and it's like something just clicked.'

He was like that constantly; like the actual sweetest person you'd ever meet.

After the game, Angelica was still talking to him, 'I need to take my makeup off but it seems like a lot of work,' she told him.

'I'll come do it for you,' He said

'It's not usually a two person job,'

'Yeah, but you'd like it.'

That was just the first day, it only got better from there.

Constant compliments and constant attention is mostly what Angelica got from him, and she loved it to say the least.

There was a problem, however; Angelica was terrified to tell Theodosia.

"You're making a mistake," Theo told her whenever she finally told her.

Angelica didn't care; Angelica did what Angelica wanted.

There's so much more that could be written about, but I'll just tell you that every other day for the most part had been like the very first one.

One Tuesday, Angelica convinced Alex and Eliza to go an hour to watch Lafayette play basketball.

"Is this creepy?" Angelica asked as they pulled out of the Schuyler's driveway, "Going to surprise a kid I'm not even dating at his game an hour away?"

Eliza smiled from the driver's seat, "Maybe a little, but it's alright."

The entire way there, Angelica freaked out, "Just turn around, we're not actually going," She said to Eliza on multiple occasions.

"No," Eliza finally said, "I want to watch a decent basketball game for once."

Whenever they arrived at the school, Angelica hyperventilated the whole way in. They finally found a seat, and Angelica calmed down a little. She hadn't told Lafayette that they were coming and he hadn't realized yet, she'd be okay.

"I think he just realized that you're here," Eliza laughed during the first timeout, "He just did a double take up here."

During the third quarter, Alexander decided he'd go to talk to Lafayette's mom, "What?" He said as he stood, "I haven't seen her in a while it'll be nice to catch up, you want to come?" He asked Angelica.

"No, I don't know this woman and I'm not dating her son, I don't want her to think that I'm creepy," Was her reply.

Alexander stayed there the entire quarter. Angelica looked over at him once and ended up making eye contact with Laf's mom while Alexander was pointing her out her.

"What did you say?" Angelica demanded as soon as he got back in earshot.

"We started talking and she asked why I was here and I told her you were talking to Lafayette. She wanted to know if that was a good thing and I told her about John so she knew that you couldn't do much worse."

Angelica's heart stopped, "Why would you do that?" She demanded, "That's the actual worst first impression you can give somebody."

After the game, she had a very, very discussion with Lafayette, but nothing of importance really happened there; other than the fact that she realized he didn't understand her sense of humor.

Within the next two days, they talked maybe a total of ten times between the two of them.

'Can we talk?' She asked him that Thursday.

'Yeah,' He responded after his game.

'Is this going anywhere because some days it feels like it is and some days it doesn't?'

'Well what do you want?'

'Obviously I want this, but sometimes it feels like it isn't going anywhere.'

'Maybe it's not,' He responded.

Those three words broke Angelica's heart. She went to Eliza's room and just sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed.

'So is just over then?' She asked.

'I guess'

'I'm sorry for wasting your time then,'

'You weren't a waste of time,'

'Obviously this was'

'No. I wanted to see if this is what I wanted and it's not.'

'Exactly, a waste of time,'

'No'

She left him on read.

'And once again everything hurts,' She tweeted.

She woke up at 7:10 for school and by 7:21 she had already cried twice.

That day at school was hell. Total hell. And on top of that, the basketball team had a game after school.

Angelica got ready faster than she ever had and went to lay on the gym floor while she waited.

"What was your depressing tweet about last night?" One of her best friends asked, sitting down next to her.

She recounted the story to some of the team, managing not to cry.

"This might be a good thing since you do go to different schools, but I'm sorry that happened to you," One of the girls said.

Angelica nodded, laying on her bag, deciding that she'd take a nap before they had to leave.

"What's wrong," Theodosia asked as she came into the gym.

"I think she's just tired," The same girl from before said.

"No, that's definitely her sad face," Theo said, and Angelica lost it.

She tried to keep it in, but silent tears started to fall from her eyes.

Two of the other girls tried to comfort her until they had to leave.

'The rest of my life might suck right now, but at least I still have these two," She posted a picture of her and the two girls who tried to comfort her on her snapchat story.

Angelica retold the story to Theodosia later and the only thing her friend said was, "I don't even feel bad for you."

After the game, Angelica got a surprise: A message from none other than Lafayette.

'You have me too. Just because I can't be anything to you right now doesn't mean I don't still like you,' He said.

'What do you mean?' Angelica asked.

I'll spare you the details of that conversation, all Lafayette would say is, "I just can't."

Should Angelica given up right then? Yes. Did she? Hell no.

The next morning, she decided she'd give it one last chance.

'You told me whenever you first started talking to me that you wanted this. Now you're saying you can't. No. That's such bullshit. I deserve to be happy and this makes me happy, so please just give this a chance."

The reply came several hours later, 'Angelica. I can't, I'm sorry,'

'Fine,' Was all Angelica could come up with to say. He opened it at 1:07.

They didn't talk for more than a week until one morning he randomly Snapchatted her while she was getting ready for school. No words, no explanation, just a picture of his face. Whenever she asked what he wanted, he left her on read. She decided that he must have sent it to the wrong person. Until he did it the next day. And the next. Soon enough they had a streak, but he never told her why he started it again.

They saw each other the day of the last basketball game for Angelica's season. The entire team had been grieving the loss of their seniors, but when Angelica made eye contact with Lafayette, she was crying for a whole other reason. There new streak lasted for 18 days of them talking once a day before he lost it. Angelica cried whenever it happened.

Their next interaction wasn't a pleasant one. Pleasantly surprised, she woke up to a Snapchat from him. The pleasure didn't last for long.

'To all you girls out there, you need to change your ways,' The message read.

"I need to change my ways. I need to change MY ways?" She mumbled to herself as she wrote her response, 'excuse me?'

'Not aimed towards all girls,' His reply said several hours later.

'Then don't send it all girls.'

'I did it because I wanted to'

She left him on read this time.

Angelica didn't think about him for several months until one day her best friend messaged her.

'I saw someone today.' He said.

'Oh, yeah? Who was that?' She asked

'Lafayette,' He replied, 'at the track meet'

Her heart sunk, 'How is he? Still cute and obnoxious?'

'We talked about you.'

'YOU WHAT?' Angelica said, eyes starting to tear up as she typed, 'WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?'

'One of the girls brought him over and we started talking and you got brought up. He told me his side of the story.'

'He'll tell some kid he just met his side of the story, but he won't tell me,' She thought.

The next day it was like fate. She thought about him constantly, then Theodosia saw him, he posted on his Snapchat story for the first time in FOREVER, Facebook kept recommending his mom's page, she went to the school where they went to watch him play basketball, and a lot of other things other people might have considered 'signs'. If they were signs, Angelica didn't act on them. She knew there was no use. He didn't want her. He never had, and if he did he would talk to her. This was just something that she'd have to live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I promise one day I'll go back to the mushy stuff, it's just ONCE AGAIN I got screwed over by a boy and I deal with my feelings by writing. I promise I'm going to be more active. Leave requests on what you want me to write about. Also, I know how badly written this is. I'm sorry.


End file.
